morenatsufandomcom-20200213-history
Tappei Midoriya
Yukino Midoriya |friends = Shigure Tachibana Botan Akagane Tetsuya Inoue |loveinterests = Yukino Midoriya (Wife) Tetsuya Inoue Shigure Tachibana Botan Akagane Hiroyuki Nishimura |interests = Carpenter Alcohol Sex |parents = Teppei Midoriya (Father) |spouses = Yukino Midoriya |children = Tatsuki Midoriya|others = Hiroyuki Nishimura (Son-in-law) }} Tappei Midoriya ('''翠屋 辰平, ''Midoriya Tappei'') '''is Tatsuki Midoriya's father and head of the Midoriya Group. He is 43 years old. He is an obstinate and domineering husband. A heavy drinker, like a true Tokyo-ite, who gives the impression of a true craftsman. His wife bosses him around -- he is truly no match for her. Story Tappei inherited Midoriya Group from his father, Teppei, maintaining the carpentry family's legacy. As his business place is the same as his house, he can accommodate the group's members when needed, especially the ones that are still under supervision, like as Chuukichi Mori and Akira Nikaidou . During the game, Tappei has shown sexual advances towards Chuukichi and Tetsuya Inoue throughout Tatsuki's route, regardless of being married with a woman. Tappei also drinks with Sensei Botan Akagane and is acquaintance with Raimon's owner, the village restaurant, where he goes to buy his drinks. Personality While working outside he is a cheerful and playful old man, but he always demand his employees to give their best. He is rigorous and appreciates a well-done job. Tappei is really bad with machines. As a father, he's very irresponsible (although his wife always reprimands him) and constantly gets into fights with Tatsuki. When angered, Tappei can be quite scary. He cares a lot about Tatsuki, but never express his feelings deliberately. This is because he treats Tatsuki the same way as any employee, making no distinctions among them. When relaxing, he loves to smoke his pipe and drink. He is a lover of both men and women, a bisexual DILF and sex addict. Appearance At 232 cm (~7′ 7″), he is considerably taller than anyone in the game, so much so that socks don't even fit him. He has a short and spikey beard plus his horns are bigger than Tatsuki’s. Tappei's massive muscles on his arms, legs and chest are due his labor as a carpenter despite having a beer gut (though not as big as Tatsuki’s), this added to his height gives him a huge and demanding presence. He has green-moss tone scales on his outer areas and a greyish beige tone on his legs, arms, neck, chest, tail and stomach. His hair, which starts on his head extends to the end of his tail, has a dirty blonde color; the same color as his beard, reflecting his old age. He usually wears his work outfit which is a tight fitting beige tank top under his Midoriya Group's blue jacket, and brown shorts with a black leather belt. When at home relaxing, he takes off his blue jacket. He uses a fundoshi as underwear. His festival outfit comprises a blue yukata top, a white sash and his usual brown shorts. Trivia *While he's pictured with a yellowish hair in-game, his hair is white on the trailer. **His eyes are also pictured as white-colored. Category:Midoriya Family Category:Side Character Category:Tatsuki's Route Character Category:Dragon Category:Unplayable Route Category:Game Character